


Evermore

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Animal Attack, Broken Engagement, Curse Breaking, Curses, Engagement, F/M, Memory Alteration, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: In order to save your fiancee's life from a pack of ravenous wolves, you enlist the help of the Beast, telling him that you would pay any price in return for your fiancee's life. With the deed done and his price set, you find yourself wavering on your resolve. You would keep your word and become his prisoner.





	Evermore

Shivering atop of your horse you turn to your partner. 

“Don’t say it.” he snaps before you open your mouth. The gnarled branches of the massive trees cast inauspicious shadows along the ground. 

“Julian-” 

A harsh wind whips by you with a loud whistle, making the leaves twirl in a flurry around your horse’s hooves. As if it hadn’t been cold before now you were reduced to shivering while your stubborn fiancee moved down the road in a pissy mood. Your horse huffs nervously only calmed by your hand stroking her quivering neck. Empowered by your poor mare’s trepidation you shout at him. 

“Julian! We’re lost!” 

“No we’re not (y/n)!” Julian yells back over his shoulder, aggravation evident in the tremor of his voice. Most of the time you found him agreeable, but he did have an ill temper every now and then, especially when his authority was being questioned. It was this ugly side of him that made you question why you ever agreed to marry him. He wasn’t always a jerk. Julian could be charming when he felt like it. 

You had Marie, your mare, trot to the side of his massive steed. “Just give me the map!” Reaching out you manage to grab half of it. 

He glares at you. “Let go!” 

“Quit behaving like an insufferable child! Do you want us to freeze to death?!” 

There the two of you were, playing tug-of-war. You were surprised the map didn’t rip immediately. An echoing howl stopped your fight. Breath suspended in front of you in a thick cloud of white. Julian’s eyes dart around and in that heart beat follows another, much closer howl. 

“Hurry.” He urges and in your fear your grip had loosened on the map as he once again held it firmly in his fist. You didn’t bother to argue with him. Instead you followed closely after him. Marie began to fidget incessantly as did Julian’s horse, Bishop. “Damn thing!” He hisses. 

“They’re scared.” You try to defend them while silently begging for Marie to move. When you look up you spy three pairs of gleaming eyes in the dark. Your heart stopped as you breathed out “Julian. . .” 

He’s about to snap at you again until he sees them too. Viciously digging his heels into Bishop’s side the horse surges and begins to run. You do the same and the chase begins. A few more wolves join in from out of nowhere. You hold on tightly as the velocity threatens to knock your body off of your horse. Hearing the loud snaps of their teeth you barely catch sight of one as it tries to take a nip at Marie’s flank. One from the other side tries to bite your foot but doesn’t make it as Marie surges abruptly forward faster. You let out a shriek when you feel a tug at your cloak. It’s pulling you one way while Marie continues to run and nearly takes you down. Quickly with one hand you unfasten your cloak and let it fly behind you. 

“There’s too many of them!” You cry out to Julian. Another set of snaps on your side has Marie suddenly bucking and kicking. 

“(y/n)!” 

You cling to Marie with every muscle. Past squinted eyes you see Julian pull harshly on his reins making Bishop come to a sharp stop. Steering him back over to where you and Marie struggle to get the wolves away. From the side of his traveling bag, Julian grabs the lantern he had been using prior to opting for his map. Jumping off of Bishop he charges toward the wolves surrounding you and whacks a few on the head with the sharp edge of the iron lantern. They yelp and shy away until deciding to go after Julian. He takes the challenge without complaint and swings his lantern around. 

“Go (y/n)!” 

Lungs collapsing you can’t tear your eyes off of him. “B-But Julian!” 

“Go! I’ll be right behind you!” Sensing your fear of leaving him he slaps Marie on the rear which sends her running. 

“Julian!” You try and turn your head to look back at him, knowing you had left him to the wolves. Lips quivering you can’t stop the burning at your eyes as tears begin to prickle. “Help. . . We need to get help Marie!” 

_Please stay alive until then Julian. I’ll be back!_

Marie quickens her pace at your insistence and soon the trees around you thin out until Marie halts before a large gate. They swing open in a welcoming manner that leaves you spooked. Beyond lay a giant castle amid a blanket of snow. Hope warmed you; someone in there could help Julian! 

Once across the courtyard you leap off of Marie and run up the steps to the door. Something seemed so familiar about this place. . . That’s when your hope started to dwindle. It appeared incredibly old like it hadn’t been opened in years. Still you had to try. You banged on the warped wood with your gloved fist. 

“Hello?! Please let me in! I need help!” You shout. After the second bang of your fist the door creaked open making you jump back in alarm. You held your breath waiting for someone to appear and lead you in. After it became apparent that no one was coming you cautiously poke your head inside. “H-Hello?” 

The whole entire foyer was in complete disrepair with a thick coat of dust on every inch of the room. You take a tentative step in. Definitely weird. No one appeared to have lived there in years yet the door had opened. There had to be someone. 

Your courage was starting to flee you. “Please, I need help! My companion and I were cornered by wolves. I got away but he still needs help!” Only the dark is there to hear your cries as you begin to grow anxious thinking about Julian. “He needs help! Please!!” 

Suddenly you hear the heavy footfalls on the staircase. You stumble back seeing how large the figure was. Something was off about it. Too large to belong to a human. 

“You dare enter my castle?” It’s voice literally growls out making your heart falter as you try and find words. You repeat your spiel again, begging for help. Yet the gruff voice only scoffs. “The fate of him is of no concern to me. Dinner for the wolves.” 

“You can’t let him die out there!!” You shout back, angry at his refusal to help someone in need. “I am asking for your help! To save a life! If it is payment you require then I will be sure to pay you back! Anything, just please!” 

That seemed to catch his attention. Slowly he descends down the stairs with loud ‘thuds’ as each foot hits a step. His figure grows even larger as you come face to face, yet the shadows conceal any sort of distinguishable features. 

“Anything?” 

You nod your head quickly. “Yes. Name your price.” 

Thinking for a moment he pushes you aside and goes for the door. “Wait here.” 

“But-” The door is slammed shut as the figure exits, hopefully to go save Julian. Your breath shakes as you sink to your knees. Praying that Julian is still able to be saved. Finally you allow your tears to trickle down your cheeks and roll under your chin. All you could do was wait. Sniffling, you patter over to a large room that branched off of the foyer. It held a fireplace that crackles with warmth and life. A large arm chair was situated right in front. You look around to see if there was anyone else in the castle. So far that man seemed to be the only living thing there. Choosing to sit on the ground in front of the fireplace instead of the chair you thrust your arms out, hands seeking it’s warmth as they had been frozen solid. Your heart still beat frantically in its bony cage; stomach still twisted in knots. Noticing your hands were trembling you pull them back to your chest. What would you tell Julian’s family if it were too late? Guilt clawed tightly at your frozen body. You shouldn’t have left him to fend for himself. You shouldn’t have been fighting with him in the first place. The whole trip had made the both of you testy and cranky. You just wanted to go home already. You didn’t want to go in the first place but Julian insisted that the two of you go visit his relatives and get married there. 

Large tears started to roll down your cold cheeks, leaving warm trails as they dripped off your chin. A quiet sob echoes through the castle. Hugging yourself you curl up against the fire that slowly started to bring life back into you. 

“Ah Mademoiselle, please do not cry!” A husky voice has your head snapping up and looking wildly around you. You had assumed there was no one else in the castle. “All will be well. I’m sure the master will find your friend and bring them back safe and sound!” 

“Lumiere!” Another hisses in annoyance, furthering your confusion as you see no one. 

“Come now Cogsworth. Why don’t you make yourself useful and inform Mrs. Potts that we have a lovely visitor in need of refreshments!” 

Your eyes just so happen to wander to the ground near you, leaving you speechless. There before you is a talking candelabra and an old mantle clock bickering back and forth. Speechless you stare with your mouth slightly gaping open. 

“She’s a guest of the master himself! Did you not see?” The candlestick chuckles and slaps the clock on the shoulder making the shorter one stumble a bit on his stumpy legs. “This could be it my friend!” 

“You simply are delusional.” Cogsworth grumbles and pushes his skinnier companion away. His little eyes turn to you, finally bringing a noise out of you. You squeal and shrink away. 

“Wh-What in the world is going on?!!” You grab for the fireplace tongs and point it at the two magical objects. 

Lumiere chuckles, unmoved by your fear. “No need to worry Mademoiselle! We mean you no harm. Cogsworth, refreshments please.” 

Again the stout clock grumbles in annoyance like your whole existence was a bother and hobbles away. 

“Y-You’re a candlestick. You shouldn’t be talking. Why are you talking??” You nervously spit out, still clinging to the poker. “Why was the clock talking too?!” 

“Whoa whoa! Calm down ma cherie! I can explain everything. Please relax.” He chuckles, holding up his candlesticks in defense like one would do with their hands. Everything about his mannerisms seemed so human. Carefully, as if testing how scared you were, he hops over to where you’re sitting. You hold your breath until he’s close enough to you where you could see the detail of his design. Exquisitely elegant. Something that must have belonged to great royalty. “May I have your name first?” 

“(y-y/n).” 

“Well (y/n), we weren’t always like this. It happened some years ago. . .” 

And so, Lumiere tells the story of how not only him, but many of the other servants and his master had been cursed by an enchantress. 

“That’s a lot to take in all at once. . .” You mumble once he finishes with the tale. It was even harder to believe. But how could you not when Lumiere was standing right in front of you. “You said your master was cursed as well? Was he the one I saw earlier?” 

“Yes.” 

You scratch at your head. “I didn’t get a good look at him. I just thought he was really big for someone.” 

Just then a cart rolls into the room. 

“Sorry to take so long dearie!” Came an exasperated voice from the top. You stand a little on your knees to get a better view. A teapot hops around, pouring steaming hot tea into a small cup. “I didn’t quite believe Cogsworth when he said we had a guest! Here you go! Something to warm your spirits. Poor thing. You look exhausted.” 

Hesitantly you reach for the teacup, turning it over slightly to see if it too was enchanted. Sure enough you saw a little face. 

“Hello!” The voice of a little boy greets you cheerfully. Little eyes on the porcelain widen a bit in surprise. 

“H-Hello. Do you mind?” 

The teacup regains himself, although he still holds a look of slight confusion. “N-Not at all! Go ahead! My name’s Chip.” 

“(y/n).” You smile softly and proceed to take a small sip. 

“And I’m Mrs. Potts. Pleasure to meet you love.” The teapot smiles kindly at you reminding you of your mom. 

The tea lights a fire in the empty pit of your stomach, warming you from the inside. You close your eyes and enjoy the brew that refreshes you. Your exhaustion from early was slowly melting away. 

You catch the clock whispering to Lumiere “It sure is taking the master a long time. What if her companion is already dead?” 

“Shush!” Lumiere quiets him. 

It had been a long time since their master had left to go find Julian. Of course the thought had crossed your mind, but you didn’t want to consider it as a possibility. 

“Don’t listen to him dearie. Cogsworth is the downer of the manor.” Mrs. Potts glares at Cogsworth from her place up on the cart. “I’m sure you’re friend is alright.” 

“I hope so.” You whisper against the rim of the cup, nearly forgetting that it was magical until bubbles start popping up on the liquid’s surface. Giggling ensues making you laugh as well. 

“Oh Chip!” His mother scolds. 

You shake your head. “No it’s alright. I needed a laugh.” 

“See! She likes it!” Chip sings happily. 

Booming of the doors banging open has you jumping. All of you look to the entrance. Just like before a very large figure slumps in. Heavy footfalls hit your ears as he walks in, something thrown over his shoulder as he slowly turns his massive head to search where you are. Light from the fire slowly crawls towards his frame, illuminating his clawed feet that resembled that of an animal. You hold your breath as he draws nearer. The shadows that had once concealed him were now pulling away as he got closer until you could finally make out features on his face. Great, thick horns crown his head among thick fur that covers his entire body. Large bottom fangs that could resemble tusks peek out of his mouth. Everything about him was beastly except for alarming, striking blue eyes. You couldn’t linger on his looks for long though. You place Chip next to his mother and hurry over to him. 

“Did you find him?” Voice cracking with utter worry as you try to look at what he has over his shoulders. 

Not giving a vocal answer, instead he sets down the large bundle. You peel back the cloak that was wrapped around it. You let out a shaky breath, eyes filling with tears. Julian. You throw yourself over him as you cry with relief. 

“Thank god you’re alive!” You kiss his cheek briefly before looking up to the Beast’s waiting gaze. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

The Beast seems somewhat put off. Maybe he wasn’t expecting such gratitude. “You’re welcome. . .” His voice his gruff and low, watching you as you double-check to make sure that Julian is truly alive. You sigh with relief. 

“Now, for your end of the bargain.” 

Stiffening slightly you return your attention on this strange creature. “Of course. Name your price.” 

Blue eyes glare at you, as if that was the only expression it was capable of making. “You are to stay here.” 

You scrunch up your brows. “F-For how long?” You feared the answer you would get. 

“Forever.” The Beast growls. “And once that boy is better, then he is to leave.” 

“B-But-” 

Rage filled him. “You said you would pay any price in return for his life.” 

“Yes but-” 

“Are you going back on your word?!” 

“N-No. . .” You shrink away. You were at his mercy. Hanging your head you hide your face. “If that is the price. . . Then I’ll keep my word. I’ll stay here. . . Forever. . .”  
  
  
*  
  
  


“That girl. . .” Lumiere whispers as his master and the young girl speak. 

Cogsworth does his best to cross his stump like arms. “(y/n). It really is her. What on earth is she doing back here. Surely she doesn’t remember anything about us. The curse-” 

“I knew it was her!” Chip smiles gleefully but the others shush him. He lowers his voice and pouts. 

“The poor girl.” Mrs. Potts whispers. “She just came back to this place by mere coincidence. She doesn’t remember a thing. And of course the master wouldn’t remember her.” 

“Of course not.” Cogsworth scoffs. “You really think the master would pay mind to a common serving girl? Especially one who isn’t even that pretty.” 

Mrs. Potts shoots him a warning glare. She turns back to watch the young girl tremble before the Beast’s rage. It was even more intimidating now that he had a size to match all the anger he had inside of him. And now, she was his prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably about 2-3 parts long. At least that's what I'm aiming for ^^' Originally I wasn't going to put this on my AO3 account and just have it on my Quotev. Please tell me what you think and leave a comment!


End file.
